new_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Melva
"I've lost my home. My family. My world... all because people are too afraid to step up and do what is right... to make a difference. That's why I'm here." -Melva Abby Benjamin Melva was born in poverty from the outskirts of Ilion, in a junktown known as Whole Scrap. Melva's father abandoned her since she was born, living with her mother until she was murdered by members from a gang society. She later joined the Peace Corps Military as she sees no future staying in junk town. While rising above the ranks, she opted a chance to enroll in Mechanics Academy. Melva always had a knack for building strange contraptions during her childhood so she seized the opportunity to further her knowledge in the field of mechanics. All the students, faculty members and even herself were dumbfounded after seeing what she can do. Melva quit the peace corps, focusing on creating unprecedented machinery that betters the lives for millions of citizens, quickly recieving the title of an official grand hero of Induss from the head of the Peace Corps. Personality Abby has always been anomalous for her outlandish curiosity. When she finds something obscure, she'll crave for knowledge until she is satisfied. Through and through, Abby has always maintained a good heart, even through a harsh childhood. She is extremely optimistic, never viewing anybody negatively and sees potential for good in them, even among the most nefarious. Abby is very determined, also having unbreakable morals. She vows to never take a person's life, no matter the situation. After being saved by Rezlo, Abby became more reckless and distracted due to her romantic feelings toward him. Powers & Abilities Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: 'Not only a mechanical engineering prodigy, Melva has an extremely cognitive mind. She is able to process 20 times more information than the average person, easily making her far more intellectual than most adults at toddler age. Melva was able to speak, read, and write soon after learning to walk. With her intellect, she was able to rapidly climb above the ranks in the Peace Corps and attain the rank of Lieutenant Colonel at the age of 15. Abby's ingenuity granted her remarkable capabilities such as inventing highly powerful or beneficial contraptions in a short amount of time. She also comes up with clever and unique ways to approach and deal with her enemies, making her unpredictable. Highly complex calculations are performing in her head while attacking an opponent or carrying out a plan. Things like physics, time, distance, weight, etc. are all accounted for when executing action. Melva's unwavering intellect is even acknowledged by the celestial Naterra, stating ''"The young girl is a threat to the progression of mankind. Evolution is accelerating at a problematic rate and If this continues, the world that we built will soon come to an end. However, we must not interfere and let fate take its course." * '''Master Multitasker: '''Melva is capable of consciously focusing, and being fully aware of multiple people, dangers, locations, tasks, etc., at once without any trouble or confusion. Simultaneously repairing her suit while in combat and performing tactical analysis is typical for Melva, or when she was able to adequately control three robots manually at once, while writing a systematic for a blueprint. Melva is never focusing on a single task and always strives to complete multiple situations at once, seeing it as a waste of valuable time. '''Master Engineer: '''Ever since Melva picked up toy car, she remembers the exact value of armature, gears, sprockets, pulleys, bearings, shafting, hardware, lead-screws, and belts. She has extraordinary aptitude for mechanical engineering, allowing her to easily understand the process of repairing, constructing, and renovating machinery and mechanical contraptions. '''Expert Tactician: '''Melva is a brilliant tactician, capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations. '''Expert Pilot: '''Melva is very proficient at piloting vehicles, ideally her own. She can use her mech suit with ease, being able to understand every capability of the vehicle and utilize it properly. The strengths, weaknesses, feul capacity, energy output, etc. are constantly accounted for when piloting her mech suits and aerial vehicles. Additionally, Melva is skilled in controlling its maneuverability and trajectory without second thought. '''Skilled Combatant: '''Melva has great knowledge in close combat tactics and maneuver through Peace Corps training, reading books, and simply observing and memorizing other combatants fight. She was able to even best a highly trained agent in hand-to-hand battle. '''Skilled Marksman: '''Melva knows how to proficiently handle firearms, especially the ones she produced. Her training and experience in the Peace Corps makes her deadly at almost any range. She was able to pinpoint Rezlo after moving at incredible speeds and paralyze him. Paraphernalia '''Contact Sensors: '''Due to her poor eyesight, Abby created her contacts since she was 16 and still wears it to this day. She enhanced her contacts with the ability to view the complete status of any machinery. '''Valkyrie Mech Suit: '''Melva's main line of defense and offense. Her mech suit provides Melva with many gadgets and physical capabilities, allowing her to easily overcome strong foes. * '''Gear Change: '''Abby can manifest her gauntlets into various weapons and gadgets for specific purposes. ** '''Launcher: '''Combines both arms to create a large cannon, amplifying her cannon blasters to project massive amounts of energy. ** '''Shield: '''Protrudes from the forearm, forming a large shield which absorbs kinetic energy. ** '''Flamethrower: '''Creates a large gauntlet around an arm, projecting destructive flames. Melva combines her cannon blaster with the flamethrower for devastating effects. ** '''Baton: '''Projects pieces from her back that connects to extend a baton. ** '''Fistol: '''Short barrels extrude from her fists, shooting energy pellets. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''The suit can exert dozen tons of force. Melva was able to easily overpower and pin down Rezlo, stop a massive meteor while rapidly descending, and even lift large objects. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''The armor enables Abby to move up to mach 10 speeds. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''Due to the graphene coating, the armor can resist immense amounts of damage, even crash landing on a planet's surface from its stratosphere, which is about 32 miles of falling. Although it is reduced, the force of impact can damage Abby inside. * '''Jet Propulsion: '''Equipped with jet boosters on back for expulsion, enabling ease of flight. * '''Power Cells: Most of the suit is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magical, geo-thermal or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Melva to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. '(Former) ''Melbot: '''At age 12, Melva constructed her first Mel-bot (re-named to cybot) to assist with her constructions. Over the years, she created different variations of cybots to provide personal tasks mainly for Melva's use. * '''Constructor Melbot: '''Used for building large machinery. Constructors have shown to be precise, efficient, and quick. It took 23 cybots to finish building Abby's ship in 2 weeks with no flaws or errors. * '''Guardian Melbot: '''Used for protecting a certain object, person, or area. They are extremely powerful automatons equipped with concussive blasters. After testing one in combat, Abby stated that it's nearly impossible to bypass (By data infiltrating or physically maneuvering around), inevitably resulting in combat. 1 Guardian was enough to incapacitate a group of 6 gangsters. * '''Maintenance Melbot: '''Used for maintaining places, structures, or machines that belong to Abby. They make sure everything is running at optimal levels, refuel containers, and repair anything broken. * '''Medical Melbot: '''Used for providing medical assistance to Melbot and her allies. * '''Jenry: '''Out of boredom, Abby created a melbot for entertainment purposes. She implemented an A.I. into Jenry which gave him comical emotions. Jenry has proven to be a vital member of Abby's crew by saving others, provide comfort, and working hard to be a companion. Attributes *Higher values represent enhancements granted by Melva's mech suit. Category:Females Category:Pioneers Category:Leaders Category:Mechanics